Ayane Kiyomizu
Ayane Kiyomizu is the name of a female Shinigami residing in Hama Town. She is the fraternal twin sister of Akane Kiyomizu and the disciple to Kyodaina Uzumaki. Ayane prefers to be called Aya as she believes her full name to be too long for her liking as well as thinking that it isn't exactly "feminine" enough and blames her family for such a cursed name. With her sister dating Haruki Satonaka, they were both taken into the Satonaka Clan by Anna Satonakaas she strangely shares the trait of Adoptive Muscle Memory as well as being able to match Anna in causing the men in the Satonaka Clan to quake in fear of their anger. Aya is currently training with Anna as a second wave member to back up the current shinigami that will be invading the Soul Society. Appearance Ayane wears a black kimono-like shirt possessing the Satonaka Clan's family symbol on both sides and has both red and white trim. The shirt itself has one sleeve missing and only reaches down to cover right above her thighs. She also wears a short skirt and ties the outfit together with a medium sized obi with a large red bow. Ayane has long pink hair that she wears in a side ponytail held up by two daisy-shaped hairclips. She wears the bangs of her hair clipped to the side above her brow butallows several locks to fall along the curves of her face. She has small breasts that haven't grown by a single millimeter and is an A cup leading to frequent teasing by Kujina, Izuna, and her sister Akane, whenever Aya's anger reaches its peak and they want to put her in her place. Personality Despite her having the appearance of a cheerful, younger teenager, Ayane is short-tempered and has fun teasing nervous and cautious individuals like the incredibly shy Kujina. Even with her anger and seemingly irrational nature she has admitted time and time again that she loves the Satonaka Family, and will do anything to protect them. Around Anna she is calm, collected and is known to be a person with a good and gentle personality. Ayane is genrally passive when she is alone with Kyodaina but if another person comes around, especially another male trying to woo Kyodaina or in Ayane's eyes "Steal her future away", she becomes her normal short-tempered self. She is extremely prone to violent outbursts of anger especially when someone who she cares about life is in danger. She's aggressive to the point that she doesn't show any mercy to either friend or foe as she was willing to kill both Inshu for his complete overwhelming victory over Haruki and Van for not allowing her to join the battle. She has a habit of sticking her tongue out while fighting and hates people who display idiotic tendencies, although she herself has shown the occasional ditsy moment. History Synopsis Equipment Satonaka Glove: Ayane is also equipped with a pair of Satonaka gloves. She received these from Van and Atsuya after proving that she was willing to fight Van himself for the good of the clan. She commenly uses these to bend the elements around her just before she strikes an opponent in order to add to the ensuing damage. Powers And Abilities Great Spiritual Energy: Ayane posseses a great deal of spiritual energy. When exerted it takeson a red coloration that flows around her. She is able to use her own spiritual energy to harden her own skin to grant a higher degree of defense as well as using it to aument her strength while she is fighting. It was noted by Anna that her spiritual energy is still in its growing phase and could potential become even more destructive. Enhanced Endurance: Ayane's stubborn attitude has affected her will to the point that she will not stay down in a fight until she accomplish what she has set her mind on. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Being taught by Kyodaina, Ayane has learned to handle much larger opponents than she is with her fists alone. Utilizing her small frame she is capable of using speed rather than power to swiftly overwhelm her opponents. Adoptive Muscle Memory: Like Anna, Ayane has the ability to watch an opponent and instinctively learn how to perform the same feats. This is the main reason that Kyodaina Uzumaki took Aya on as a student as the bodies of most people wouldn't be able to handle the strain put on the body by Kyodaina's techniques. Keen Intellect: Ayane has shown high competence in her ability to overcome superior opponents, as well as deduce facts with little information. Kido Expert: Ayane's use of kido is minimal, though watching others use it has allowed her to pick up on its use quite quickly as she has even been shown using Shunko, albeit briefly. Zanpakuto Shijin (四神,'' Four Gods'') is the name of Ayane's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of a katana with four prongs sticking out of the tsuba which point upwards. When in a tight situation, Shijin's scabbard can be wielded in Ayane's left hand to serve as a secondary weapon. [[Shikai|'Shikai']] : Shijin's Shikai is activated with the words "Awaken" . In Shikai, Shijin transforms into a elaborate ninjato that has a golden hilt with a spiral shaped guard. She usually utilizes her zanpakuto abilities in conjuction with her hand-to-hand capabilities for various effects mid-battle. Shikai Special Abilities: While utilizing Shijin, Ayane has access to four powerful special abilities revolving around the four great cardinal beasts, though only one can be activated at a time. : Seiryū (青龍, Azure Dragon): Ayane manifests Seiryū, the Azure Dragon of the East. It takes the form of a collosal azure Chinese dragon with red eyes that wraps around the opponent for one moment, creating a sphere of energy that slowly drains their energy until they try to escape. Then, the sphere will self-destruct with the strength they used against it. It is weaker against a drained foe due to them not having much strength left, but against a foe that breaks out early with tremendous power, it is a much higher quality attack. : Suzaku (朱雀, Vermillion Bird): Not Yet Revealed. : Byakko (白虎, White Tiger): Like the rest of Shijin's techniques, Ayane channels Byakko, the White Tiger of the West. The abilities of this could not be seen as Van knocked her out upon its activation citing that it could do more damage than was currently needed. : Genbu (玄武, Black Tortoise): Ayane manifests Genbu, the Black Turtle of the North around her person, which emits a healing aura that expels anything hostile from her body, no matter how complex. She can also utilize this as a dome-like barrier of reishi around her person. Unleashing Genbu to its fullest, Ayane can also create a gigantic humanoid being that surrounds and protects her. This being appears as a dark green and black knight-like figure, with a shield shaped like a turtle shell and a wicked scythe. This being has incredible power, however, it places a great strain on Ayane's body. [[Bankai|'Bankai']] : Not Yet Acheived Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Character Category:RazeOfLight Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Hama Town Citizen Category:Hama Alliance Category:Heroes Category:Hama Town Citizens Category:Shinigami Category:Students Category:Seta Girls' Academy Category:Original Characters